Un beso en tres días
by Yami4923
Summary: Yellow y Misty por fin quieren saber a quien quiere Red de verdad,a sí que deciden hacer una apuesta: la primera a la que Red bese en tres días ganará mientras que la otra tendrá que resignarse por fin. ¿A cuál de las dos besará Red para por fin terminar con este triángulo amoroso? Specialshipping! e incluye Frantic y Mangaquest
1. Chapter 1

― ¿Be… besarlo…? ―Dijeron Yellow y Misty al mismo tiempo…

― ¡Claro! ―Dijo Blue―. Y la primera que lo haga se ganara el premio…

El premio… ya todos debemos saber a qué premio se refieren, pero bueno, primero a lo primero, esto fue lo que paso hace algunas horas:

Era día de san Valentín, y todos deben saber lo que significa: chocolate. Y eso fue lo que la tímida chica rubia estuvo preparando todo el día anterior, incluso le pidió ayuda a Blue para hacerlos, eran unos lindos chocolates en forma de pikachu, solo quedaba dárselos a un chico, ese chico distraído pero que desde hace años le había gustado mucho a Yellow, hablamos de Red, el campeón de Kanto. Así que ese día Blue obligo a Yellow a buscar a Red para darle esos chocolates.

Al mismo tiempo, Yellow no era la única que quería darle algo a Red, también estaba la chica pelirroja, líder del gimnasio en ciudad celeste, Misty. Ella tiene bastante más carácter que Yellow, pero al igual que ella ha amado a Red desde hace años, es por eso que el día anterior hablo con él, dijo que hay algo muy importante que quería decirle, por lo que quisiera reunirse con él hoy, el día de San Valentín, lo que ella planeaba no era darle chocolates como todas las chicas hacían con su chico especial, sino algo más, quería estar el día con él, e incluso tratar por fin de declarársele.

Pero al fin y al cabo, nada sale como esperas. Red se reunido con Misty en el lugar acordado, como siempre el chico parecía no entender nada, parecía que ni si quiera sabía que hoy es el día de los enamorados, aun así Misty ya lo conoce y no se sorprendió al verlo, así que trato de hablar con él un poco, pero llego Blue a interrumpirlos a ambos.

― ¡Hola! ―Dijo Blue en medio de los dos.

―Ah Blue… hola. ―Respondió Red.

―Sí… hola… ―Dijo Misty no muy alegre que digamos.

―Te estuvimos buscando por todas partes Red… ¿No Yellow?

―Ah… sí… ―Respondió Yellow quien estaba junto a ella.

―No te pongas tímida, Red, Yellow tiene algo para ti.

― ¿¡Eh!? ¡Blue-san…! No… no lo digas… así…

― ¿Algo para mí Yellow? ―Le pregunto Red.

―Ah… sí… ―Dijo mientras tenía los chocolates ocultos atrás.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Qué es?

―Es que…

― ¡Adelante! No seas tímida ―Blue tomo los chocolates…

― Pero no los he probado ―Yellow también los tomo para evitar que Red los viera.

―Tranquila, todo va a estar bien

―Pero… ―Decidió que iba a soltarlos.

―Yellow, solo dale lo que trajiste ―Interrumpió Misty tratando también de quitarle la caja, pero las tres la soltaron y salió volando.

― ¡No! ―Trato de alcanzarlos pero la caja había caído a un lago, viendo como los chocolates flotaban ahí.

― ¿Eh? ―Red quiso ver lo que cayó al lago.

― ¡No! ―Yellow se lo impidió―. No es nada…

―Pero Yellow…

― ¿Eh? ―Misty se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Yellow―. Yellow… tú…

―_La verdad… _―Pensó Yellow recordando todo el tiempo en que estuvo haciendo esos chocolates―. _Solo quería que Red-san los probara._

―Hoho~ ―Rió Blue―. Esto es incomodo, voy a arreglarlo… ¡Red!

― ¿Qué…? ―Pregunto Red algo incomodo sabiendo que Blue nunca le habla para algo bueno.

―Recuerdo que Green me dijo que quería hablar contigo ¿Por qué no vas con él?

― ¿Green?

―Apuesto que quiere una batalla~

― ¡Con que batalla! Entonces voy.

Como siempre, si ha Red le mencionan la palabra "batalla" si nivel de distraído ante todo lo demás rebasa los límites, así que se fue lo más pronto posible al saber que su eterno rival lo había retado, olvidando por completo lo que estaba haciendo ahí en primer lugar.

―Listo… hoho~… ahora, ustedes dos.

― ¿Eh? ―Se preguntaban Yellow y Misty sobre el nuevo plan malévolo de Blue.

Así fue como sucedió todo, Blue converso un rato con Yellow y Misty, y decidió que las dos deberían por fin ver quien tiene el corazón de Red, ella decidió que alguna de las dos tendría que besarlo, no, Red tendría que besarla para comprobar a quien quiere de verdad. Las reglas eran simples, es Red quien tendría que dar el paso y no ellas, también que Red lo admitiera de una forma para comprobar que el beso fue real y no un invento, y quien perdiera tendría que admitir que Red es de la otra claro, pero aquí viene la parte peligrosa: el beso debe ser dentro de los siguientes tres días, de no ser así, ambas tendrían que resignarse, algo que a ambas no les gusto para nada.

―Entonces… ―Blue saco un papel―. Firmen aquí.

― ¿Hace cuanto tienes eso? ―Pregunto Yellow.

―No importa, solo firmen.

―Pero… ―A Yellow aun le preocupaba la idea de no poder lograrlo, o peor, que Misty lo lograra antes que ella.

―…De acuerdo… ―Misty tomo un lápiz y firmó.

―Mi… Misty…

―No me gusta para nada este juego… pero ya hace tiempo que conozco a Red, y la verdad me gustaría dar el paso, y debo admitirlo Yellow, muchas veces me he puesto celosa de ti.

― ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

―Es por eso que quiero hacerlo, para no tener que sentirme así, esto será el todo por el nada.

―Ah… ¡sí! ―Yellow también firmó.

―Bien hecho chicas… Hoho~ ―Blue guardo el papel―. Entonces… desde mañana da comienzo al juego.


	2. Día uno: día de consejos

Era un hermoso día el de hoy, el sol brilla, los pidgey cantan, todos se veía bastante hermoso cuando Yellow se levantó, al ver tan linda mañana se animo y fue junto a Chucho a pescar por ahí. Se sentó en un lago que encontró y comenzó a pescar, todo iba perfecto hasta que recordó las palabras de Blue de ayer: "no lo olviden, alguna de las dos debe besar a Red en tan solo 3 días." Al recordar eso se desanimo un poco… después de todo ¿cómo una chica tan poco atrevida podría lograr que un chico tan distraído como Red la besará en tan solo 3 días? Aun así, rendirse tampoco era una opción, ya que no era la única que participaba en este juego, Misty también había aceptado esta apuesta, entonces pensó que no tenía tiempo que perder, Misty ya debería estar haciendo algo para besar a Red. Así que se preparo para correr y buscar a Red para terminar con esto de una vez, pero antes de si quiera moverse se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que debería hacer, así que nuevamente se desilusiono pensando que no podría hacerlo en el día 1, ella no tenía idea de lo que debería hacer. Pero de repente alzó la mirada y vio por los árboles a una chica que paseaba por las lianas, una chica de cabello castaño y de ropas azules, al observarla mejor se dio cuenta de que era Sapphire, una de las pokedex holder al igual que ella… entonces recordó que Sapphire tiene una actitud muy diferente a las suya, ella es atrevida y agresiva, pero la mejor parte es que de todas ella es quien ha tenido una mejor relación con su "chico" algo que le llamo mucho la atención para la situación en donde se encontraba.

― ¡Sa-Sapphire! ―Grito fuerte para que la chica salvaje escuchara―. ¡Sapphire!

― ¿Eh? ―Se volteó la chica y miró para abajo―. ¡Ah! ¡Yellow! ―Bajo del árbol alegremente―. ¡Hola!

―Ah… ho… hola… esto… ¡ah! ¿Qué te trae aquí en kanto?

―Blue nos dijo que pasáramos estos días en kanto, que algo interesante iba a pasar

― ¿Pasáramos?

―Sí… bueno, no sé si los de Johto están aquí… aunque estamos aquí todos los de hoenn…

― _Ah… Blue… _―Suspiró Yellow mientras imaginaba a Blue con su típica risa "Ho ho ho~"

―Por cierto… ¿sucedió algo? No te veo tan animada…

―Ah… pues… la verdad necesito un consejo…

― ¿Consejo?

Yellow le conto a Sapphire todo este asunto del beso.

―Hmmm… ya entiendo… ¡Pero no te preocupes Yellow! ¡Te doy todo mi apoyo!

―Ah… gracias… pero la verdad…

― ¿Sí?

―Me gustaría que me dijeras que hacer… no sé lo que debo hacer en esta situación…

―Así que quieres que te ayude…

―Bueno… es que tú y Ruby han hecho tantos avances… me gustaría saber cómo lo hacer…

― ¿¡Eh!? ―Se sonrojo―. ¡No, no, no! ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada…! Además… ni si quiera nos hemos besado ―Jugó con sus dedos mientras hablaba en voz baja sonrojada.

― ¿Qué…?

― ¡Ah! ¡Nada, nada, nada! ¡Pero bueno! ¡No te preocupes Yellow! ―Puso su mano en su pecho―. ¡Sé lo que debes hacer para que te besé!

― ¿De verdad?

― ¡Solo debes enfrentarlo!

― ¿Eh?

― ¡No debes quedarte en su sombre toda la vida ni que te domine! ¡A los hombres hay que enfrentarlos todo el tiempo para que no se crean superiores a ti! ―Dijo con llamas en los ojos.

―Pe… pero…

― ¡Nada más que decir! Lo que debes hacer es mirarlos, apuntarlo y decir ¡Hey, idiota, ven aquí y bésame ahora! ―Dijo apuntando, entonces se dio cuenta de que apunto hacia Ruby, quien acababa de llegar.

―Si insistes ―Dijo Ruby mientras se le acercaba.

― ¡Hey espera! ¡Qué quieres hacer!

―No seas tímida, tus deseos son ordenes para mí.

― ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí!

―Oigan… ―Trato de interrumpir Yellow.

― ¡Deja de amontonárteme! ―Dijo mientras lo empujaba.

―Anda… si esto es lo que quieres… ―Le dijo mientras se acercaba más y más.

― ¡No!

―Ah… creí que se trataba de mí ―Suspiro―. Y lo peor es que ella no tiene que hacer algo para que se le acerque así…

― ¡Ya te dije que no!

―Ya tranquila ―Le dijo Ruby mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Sapphire―. Mira como te pongo nerviosa.

― ¡Eres un…!

―Por cierto Yellow, ¿Tienes problemas con Red?

―Ah… bueno… ―Dijo Yellow algo tímida al escuchar el nombre de Red.

―Ya entiendo todo… y te digo que será todo un honor ayudarte

― ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

―Claro… pero te quiero decir que gastas tu tiempo al tratar de pedirle consejos a Sapphire, ella no sabe nada.

― ¡Oye! ―Le grito Sapphire bastante disgustada.

― ¿Lo ves? Con ese carácter solo va a repeler a los chicos… veamos… lo que necesitas es un cambio de imagen

― ¿Cambio de imagen? ―Preguntaron las dos chicas al unisonó.

―Claro… mira, lo que haremos… bueno… HARÉ… será ponerte tan hermosa como nunca, con mis toques te verás incluso irresistible, luego te encerraremos junto a Red en una habitación, y créeme, al ver tanta belleza no se resistirá y te besará en un instante, es más, todos los chicos se pelearían por ti, después de todo sería mi estilo.

― ¿De verdad crees que funcionara? ―Pregunto Yellow.

―Te lo aseguro.

― ¡Espera un momento Ruby! ―Interrumpió Sapphire―. ¡La idea no es que Yellow lo logre a través de la apariencia física! Lo que importa es lo de adentro ¡adentro!

―Sí, lo de adentro… ¿y eso te ha funcionado en algo?

―Grrr… ¡dices eso pero hace un momento tú mismo tratabas de besarme!

―Por favor… solo era una pequeña broma, jamás te besaría… me da repugnancia el solo pensar acercar mi bella boca a esos horribles colmillos y además… ―Antes de que terminara la frase Sapphire lo mando a volar al estilo equipo rocket del anime en tan solo un puñetazo.

― ¡Que idiota! ―Comenzó a irse totalmente amargada.

―Pero… ―Trato de hablar Yellow.

― ¡Yellow ni se te ocurra aceptar consejos de un tonto! ―Al decir eso se fue por los árboles.

―Pero se supone que me iban a ayudar… ―Yellow quedo desilusionada ya que quedo sin vestido y sin idea.

Más tarde, después de no obtener alguna ayuda de esa parejita, Yellow decidió caminar, tal vez para encontrar a Red, aunque solo pensaba que aunque lo encontrará lo le serviría de nada, ya que sería como siempre… fue entonces cuando se encontró con otra pareja bastante dispareja, ellos estaban en un parque discutiendo sobre algún asunto, se trataban nada más ni nada menos de Crystal, la responsable, y Gold, lo que es todo menos responsable.

― ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Senpai ―Gold se percato de la presencia de Yellow y fue con ella.

―Ah… hola…

―Supe que tienes un cierto problema con Red-senpai…

― ¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo…?

―El chico cursi aterrizo aquí hace unos minutos

―Ah ya entiendo…

―Bueno, la verdad es que a mí se me ocurrió una gran idea para ayudarte

― ¿¡De verdad!?

― No lo escuches Yellow ―Interrumpió Crystal―. ¡Gold te estoy diciendo que debes decirle cosas así!

―Ah… sí que molestas… solo observa esto… ―Gold comenzó a buscar algo entre sus cosas.

― _¿Un arma secreta?_ ―Pensaba con curiosidad Yellow

― ¡Aquí esta! ―Saco un par de esferas de la mochila―. Aquí tienes

―Las arrojo una chica ebria en el casino… son para tus pechos.

― ¡Aaahhhh! ―Al oír eso, Yellow las soltó de inmediato―. ¿Por qué iba a querer algo así?

― ¿Cómo que para qué? Para que te bese ¿no?

― ¡No… no creo que esto sea…!

― ¡Es por eso que te lo advertí! ―Agrego Crystal―. ¡Gold, te estado diciendo que eso no funcionaria! ¡Es más, es repugnante!

―Vamos Crys… sé que le encanto el plan ¿no, senpai?

―Es verdad… además si lo que quiero es que se fije en mi físico… no sé… la idea de Ruby…

―Pero senpai… él es un chico que piensa como chica… en cambio yo… pienso como todo un hombre.

― ¡Pero Red-san no es de esos hombres! ―Esta vez hablo completamente segura y comenzó a pensar en que lo único que ha hecho todo el día es tratar de que otros le digan que hacer, cuando a quien tiene que elegir Red es a ella y por quien es―. Ah… lo siento… pero creo que si no lo logro yo misma no sería honesto… ―Al decir eso sacó a Dody y se fue encima de él.

―…Vaya… ¿¡Ahora que hago con estas!? ―Se pregunto Gold mientras tenía las par de esferas en las manos―. Oh… Crys…

― ¡Ni creas! ―Crystal decidió alejarse de Gold también.

― ¡Espera Crys! ¡Solo unas fotos!

Mientras tanto Yellow veía como atardecía y pensaba en que el día 1 había terminado ya… técnicamente… así fue como desperdició el día 1, sin ver a Red si quiera…


End file.
